fictionalcompaniesfandomcom-20200213-history
Soylent Corporation
The Soylent Corporation is the leading food manufacturer in the year 2022, a time when the world has become overcrowded and the greenhouse effect has left the planet swelteringly hot and humid all year round. With food becoming increasingly scarce, the Soylent Corporation provides the processed rations that the population must subsist upon, reportedly created using high-energy plankton still found in the world's oceans. Several flavors have been made available over the years, all with varying colors - by 2022, Soylent Green has been created, being more nutritious and palatable than its predecessors, Soylent Red and Soylent Yellow. However as it stands, Soylent Green has been in short supply. Background history If the original book is to be considered part of the history of the Soylent Corporation, then the world had already become too overpopulated by August 1999, with food stores selling soylent steaks, made from soya and lentil. This may have led to the formal founding of the Soylent Corporation, though if this is true and their initial founding was altruistic in nature, than they would grow far more sinister in the following 22 years. The existence of a confidential ledger book known as Soylent Oceanographic Survey Report, 2015 to 2019 may indicate that the final state of the Soylent Corporation had already begun to take effect by 2015. The Fall of Soylent? In the summer of 2022, NYPD detective Frank Thorn investigates the murder of William R. Simonson, a member of the wealthy elite. During his investigation, he uncovers that Simonson was a member of the Board of Soylent. As nothing in the luxurious apartment appeared stolen (at least before Detective Thorn himself had gotten his hands on it), he came to suspect an assassination, and evidence supports this fact when a priest Thorn questions turns up dead, even despite not seemingly remembering Simonson at all. Soon after, New York governor Joseph Santini, who Thorn had discovered had been partners with Simonson in some regard, orders the investigation closed. When Thorn disobeys this order, the Soylent Corporation steps in and dispatches Simonson's assassin to "handle" Thorn. Despite this, the assassin is quickly slain during a riot, having been crushed under the scoop of a crowd-dispersion vehicle. In the meantime, Detective Thorn's elderly roommate, Sol Roth takes the Soylent Oceanographic Survey Report, 2015 to 2019 report to a like-minded group known as The Exchange, which inform him that they agree that their suspicions are correct, and that the oceans no longer produce the plankton from which Soylent Green is reputedly made from, inferring that the only other option available must be human remains, as a sort of forced cannibalism, as this is the only known conceivable supply of protein left on Earth that matches the known production. Roth loses his mind and becomes suicidal at this idea, and has himself euthanized. While Thorn arrives to try and stop him from doing so, he is slightly too late and must watch his friend die. With his dying breath, he whispers the secret of Soylent Green to Thorn. Seeking the truth, Thorn stows aboard a garbage truck on its way to a local disposal center, where he personally witnesses human corpses being converted into Soylent Green. Shocked at his findings, he attempts to make a report to the precinct but is attacked without backup. Thorn eventually gets in to call for backup, and is forced to fight it out in a cathedral packed with the homeless. Though he kills his attacker he is seriously wounded, and as his fellow officer Hatcher arrives, he urges him to spread the word that "Soylent Green is people!". At this point it is unknown whether this information successfully got out to the public, and whether the Soylent Corporation would be disbanded afterwards. Category:Fictional businesses in movies Category:Corporations Category:Food Category:Seafood